1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic devices may be devices which enable users to enjoy various contents while carrying them, such as digital audio players, Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs), and electronic books, and recently, functions of allowing users to use various contents with a single terminal have been provided. Portable electronic devices may have diverse form factors according to a use of the portable electronic devices, a historical flow, or consumer's demand or tendency, and recently, portable electronic devices that are terminals, such as smart phones or tablets, have come into popular use due to their capabilities being similar to Personal Computers (PCs).
Therefore, as mentioned above, with a single terminal, users may enjoy data transmission/reception and note or multimedia functions as well as transmission/reception for voice communication, and also enjoy various contents such as a banking service, an entertainment service like a game, a wireless Internet service, and a variety of other functions, services, features, and operations of communication terminals and PCs.
For example, a bar-type electronic device, which may be referred to as a bar-type terminal or a terminal, includes a display unit which is disposed on a front side, and a terminal case in which internal modules for various functions are mounted and which covers and supports the internal modules. In particular, the terminal case which encloses the display unit and the internal modules, and a battery cover which is provided on a rear side to be coupled to the terminal case and to cover a battery are disposed in the case of the electronic device. The terminal case may be manufactured with various materials, for example, plastic, magnesium alloys, or aluminum alloys, but the terminal case should be lightweight and also should have excellent anti-wear property, anti-shock property, and yield strength. Moreover, since the terminal case includes at least one antenna for transmission/reception of data and/or voice communication, it may be preferably formed of a non-conductive material so as not to affect radiation performance. That is, when the case of the electronic device is made of a metallic material, antenna radiation performance provided in the case may be unreliable.
In addition, a user may choose an electronic device having an elegant design and a high-quality exterior among electronic devices having similar functions and similar prices. For an elegant design and a high-quality exterior, a metallic material or a material having a metallic texture is preferred to a non-conductive material. Although a metallic material may make an exterior design elegant and luxurious, it may be an obstacle to good antenna radiation performance. Moreover, even if luxuriousness or a high-quality exterior is pursued by expression of a metallic texture with a non-conductive material, for example, tin (Sn) or with silver-color coating, luxuriousness or a high-quality exterior may be degraded when compared to use of an actual metallic material.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.